What has been seen
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: When Eren and Mikasa share an awkward moment, it's up to Armin to fix the situation. Rated T


**What Has Been Seen..**

**By BloodySimpsonChibi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

Eren's entire life flashed before his eyes as he was sent crashing into the ground.

"Oof!" Connie cringed. "That's gotta hurt."

"Pain is just weakness leaving your body." Reiner said as he lent Eren a hand. "Ready for round five?"

"I think I have enough broken bones for today." Eren groaned as he was lifted back up his feet. "I think I'm going to head back in."

"Aw what!" Reiner complained. "But I'm still pumped up!"

"Relax Whiner!" Connie teased. "I'll spar with ya!"

"Really?" Reiner said, gratitude in his voice. "Okay but don't think I'll take it easy on ya!"

"Wouldn't be any fun otherwise!"

Eren walked back to the barracks with his head held down low. Armin happened to be walking by.

"Hey Eren! What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just can't seem to beat anyone in sparring lately." Eren admitted. "How am I supposed to kill all the titans if I can't even win a fake fight."

Armin thought for a second. "Hey! Maybe you could ask Mikasa if she would give you some pointers! She's great at sparring!"

Eren immediately brightened up. "What a great idea!" He agreed. "Do you know were she is?"

"Last time I saw her she said she was going to her room.' Armin answered. Without any hesitation, Eren ran toward the girl's side of the barracks and searched for Mikasa's room as he ran down the hall.

"Annie...Sasha...there it is!" Eren shouted as he stopped in front of Mikasa's door. Without knocking, Eren swung the door open. "Hey Mikasa! I was wondering if...HOLY WALL MARIA!"

Standing before Eren in the middle of the room, surrounded by the discarded parts of her uniform was Mikasa, who was still wearing her red scarf and nothing else. Her face filled with pure shock and horror.

"Eren!? I...what are you..."

"I'm so sorry!" Eren shouted as he slammed the door shut. He ran away as fast as he could to his own room and locked the door. His face as red as the flesh of the Colossal Titan, Eren lay in his bed and covered his face.

"I saw Mikasa naked!" The thought kept running through his mind over and over again. "I saw her nude! I saw her with no clothes on! I."

His mental anguish was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Hello? Eren?" It was Armin's voice."

"Wait just a second." Eren reluctantly got out of bed and unlocked the door to let Armin in.

"What happened?" Armin asked. "I just saw you run from the girl's barracks like you'd just seen a titan."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Eren mumbled.

"Come on. I'm your best friend. You can tell me!"

Eren sighed and took a deep breath. "Ok. I'll tell you but this stays between us!" Eren pulled Armin into the and sat him on the bed. After some hesitation, he told Armin what he had seen. Needless to say, Armin's face was just as red as Eren's by the time he finished.

"You saw Mikasa...bare?" He gulped.

"Listen. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone. I'm sure Mikasa's even more embarrassed by this than we are and I don't wanna hurt her."

"My lips are sealed." Armin promised as he left the room. Walking back to the training grounds, Armin stopped in his tracks when he noticed Mikasa walking toward him. Her scarf was covering most of her face.

"Oh crap! She knows I know! She's gonna kill me!" Armin braced himself for death and so was surprised when instead, he felt a like tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and Mikasa was face to face with him. He could that her eyes, the only part of her face not obscured by the scarf, where not angry but worried.

"Armin, we need to talk. Come to my room." Before Armin could say anything, Mikasa grabbed his hand and dragged him to the room.

...

"So Eren saw you...indecent?" Armin tried to play it off like he didn't know.

"I'm so embarrassed." Mikasa sighed. "I feel like I should talk to Eren about what happened but I just can't bring myself to do it. I don't know what to do!"

"Hey it's okay!" Armin reassured Mikasa as he thought about what to do. "Eren and Mikasa need to talk this out but their both too embarrassed to do so." Armin pondered this for a while, then he got an idea."

"Mikasa! I have an idea but first you have to hear me out." Mikasa took her face out of her hands and looked at Armin." What are you thinking?"

* * *

The next day, before anyone else was up. Armin was up and running toward the training grounds. Near the training ground was an outhouse and inside of the outhouse was Eren.

"Why do I have to be in the outhouse?" He complained.

"You're the one who walked in on Mikasa." Armin reminded him. "It's only fair."

"I guess." Eren agreed. Mikasa appeared from the horizon, her face still swaddled in her scarf.

"Okay, here she comes. Remember, don't come out for any reason"

"What kind of jerk do you take me for?" Eren shouted as he closed the door.

Mikasa approached the outhouse cautiously. "Is Eren in there?" Mikasa asked sheepishly

"Yes he is but don't worry. He can't see you in there. Are you ready?"

"I guess." Mikasa whispered as she stood before the outhouse.

Armin walked away and stood near the barracks, watching his two friends. "The idea is for Mikasa and Eren to talk it out. They can't see each other so hopefully they'll be less embarrassed."

After some awkward silence, Eren was the first to speak.

"Mikasa. I'm sorry about not knocking before."

"It's alright Eren. I don't blame you." Mikasa mumbled for a bit. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you come into my room in the first place?"

After some hesitastion, Eren answered. "I just wanted to ask for some pointers on sparring. You're really good at it and I..."

Mikasa felt herself blush but this time, she was smiling. "I'd be more than happy too."

"R-Really?" Great!" Eren beamed.

Mikasa turned to Armin, who was coming closer. "Thank you Armin."

"No problem. I'm just gla-" Armin was shoved out of the way by Jean who was dashing towards the outhouse holding himself.

"Sorry Armin but I need to piss real bad!"

"Jean wait!" Armin cried out.

Jean tore the door open while getting ready to relieve himself, noticing too late that Eren was still there.

"Eren!?"

"Jean?"

"NOOOOOOOO!" They both shouted simultaneously.

_**The End**_


End file.
